


Bashful

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, reinhardt taking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Reinhardt is just curious about how it feels to be on the receiving end.





	Bashful

**Author's Note:**

> [kat](https://katzuvo.tumblr.com/) gave this a check for me because i'm very bad at editing. this is just a little drabble but now that i've written it, i'm thinking a lot about the pairing and the fact that Reaper says "Never liked you much" sometimes when he kills Reinhardt.

“C’mon big guy, you can do this.”

Reinhardt was not certain that he could do it, but the pain in his knees begged him to try. He could feel a burning in his thighs and an ache in his lower back as his body strained to hold him in place, Gabriel’s dick pressing against his asshole as he tried to take it but he hadn’t done such a thing before. He was nervous; embarrassed. He could be thrown off a cliff in battle, but riding a dick on a comfy bed? No, for some reason, his body was too scared to let him indulge in a pleasure he had been desperate to experience for so long.

He glanced down at the man under him, amazed by his patience as he struggled to take the tip, the large head of his dick feeling like an impossible challenge right now. He’d always known Gabriel to be a patient man and despite the distance between them, he was always reassured by his presence on a mission, which was why he had approached him about it in the first place. 

“Gabriel, I-” He managed to get out as he placed a hand on Gabriel’s chest and sat up, the tip dropping from him and he hesitated, turning his head slightly only to have one of Gabriel’s hands tilt his face back around.

“Just take your time,” Gabriel reminded for what felt like the hundredth time, and he could feel his other hand lining his dick up again and he took in a deep breath and exhaled as he lowered himself again, the head of Gabriel’s dick stretching his stubborn hole. He couldn’t believe he was finally in the position he dreamed of; the position he had longed to ask for but never dared… and his body was acting up, pretending it didn’t want this. 

He let out a shaky sigh, his legs on fire as they begged him to sit down; to take some pressure off them. He stared down at Gabriel, a red blush on his face as Gabriel slid his hands to Reinhardt’s thighs, stroking them reassuringly as he tried to lower himself more, his eyes closing tight as he bit down on his lip, his chest heaving as he felt the tip go inside, his hole stretching to accommodate the girth.

“Don’t move,” he mumbled, knowing Gabriel had no intention of doing so. The Blackwatch Commander was more patient than he thought he would be, given the situation and his history with Jack, who had implied that their break-up was all Gabriel’s fault for being a selfish asshole. He was starting to think he had been misinformed, but such a thought was brief as he allowed his body to relax, Gabriel’s dick sliding further inside and before he knew it, his ass was situated against his firm thighs.

He had practised with toys before, but it felt nothing like this. He felt so full; his body shaking as he tried to adjust to the intrusion. 

“It’s hard to believe you’ve never taken dick before,” Gabriel mumbled, and Reinhardt shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he hunched over, adjusting to the sensation. “Fuck, you look so hot up there. It’s hard resisting the urge to just flip you over and fuck you right into this mattress.”

“Such brazen words for such a small man,” Reinhardt uttered under his breath as he lifted his head again, letting Gabriel have a brief glimpse of his body before he covered it with his hands again. “You must behave, let me take my time to adjust,” he whispered as he took in deep breathes, and Gabriel simply nodded with a small smile and a wink.

However, Gabriel was good to his word, and he felt only Gabriel’s hands on his thighs, stroking them as they both remained still. Gabriel was clearly in no rush, and Reinhardt was feeling suddenly bashful. He knew the other man was staring at him, but all he could do was stare down at Gabriel’s chest, swallowing a lump in his throat as he started to rock, his body shaking as he felt Gabriel’s cock slide out of him and he could only let out a groan. 

“I can do this,” he mumbled, reaching behind himself to slide Gabriel’s cock back inside, his whole body trembling as he took it again, a string of moans escaping his lips and his movements stilling as he took advantage of the newfound perfect angle.

“Mm, you take it so well,” Gabriel whispered and Reinhardt felt the redness on his cheeks deepen as he increased the speed of his movements, pushing himself up, giving Gabriel a moment to meet his movements. Reinhardt revelled in the feeling of his dick sliding in and out, making him emit small moans that he tried to hold back.

He felt Gabriel’s gaze on him as he slid one of his arms over his own chest, trying to cover the small imperfections in his body, suddenly hyper aware of how he looked. Even after covering himself, he knew Gabriel had started to stare; that his eyes were burning into him but he couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. He thought of himself as a lot of things, but bashful was not one of them. 

However, he couldn’t feel anything but that as he rode Gabriel’s cock. He was never one to be self conscious but he could feel Gabriel looking at every inch of him, and here he was, taking the other man’s cock, his body so much larger; so much more intimidating but Gabriel didn’t seem to care. All he did was mumble reassuring words, his hands rubbing his thighs in circles, easing him into relaxation as he pushed himself up and down on his dick. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what he should do, his hands busy covering the scars on his chest, the looser skin on his stomach. He didn’t know why Gabriel had agreed to let such an old man ride him, but he didn’t want to question it.; not now, not ever. Gabriel was probably the most gentle lover he’d ever had, even if this was just a one time thing and despite his own insecurities, he felt his guard lowering with each movement, an even louder moan falling from his lips as he felt Gabriel grip his cock, stroking it earnestly as his other hand gripped Reinhardt’s thigh.

All he could do was let his body rise and fall to a natural rhythm, his own cock dripping in Gabriel’s hand and he knew he couldn’t last; didn’t want to. The feeling of having someone finally let him be like this was too much and he felt his cheeks heat up even more as he shuddered, knowing he was falling but unable to stop himself. 

He ran his teeth over his lower lip as he let Gabriel pump an orgasm out of him, his hips aching as his body stuttered, his ass clenching up around Gabriel’s cock and he was certain he could feel the other man’s fluids inside him, but he didn’t let on, instead he focused all his attention on Reinhardt and he didn’t even try to resist the attention, instead indulging himself completely in Gabriel’s soft touches. 

Even as his body ran out, his dick softening in Gabriel’s hand, he couldn’t bring himself to move straight away, his body as selfish as he was. He kept his hands over his stomach; over his chest, but he kept rocking until Gabriel’s soft cock finally fell out of him with a wet noise, and he looked away with a feeling of shame as he felt Gabriel’s fluids dripping out of his hole, along with the copious amount of lube he had requested. 

No words came to mind as he sat there, his ass leaking on Gabriel’s thighs and one of his hands covering his face as he found it impossible to make eye contact with Gabriel. He wasn’t one to indulge in casual sex, especially not where he was fucked. He wasn’t certain how to conduct himself but he was certain the first step was to get off the man under him.

However, his body refused to comply and the best he could manage was sliding off Gabriel’s body to flop down next to him. At least he had a pillow to bury his face in, still wanting to hide from the other man. He still felt like he wasn’t supposed to enjoy that; not supposed to want it. He knew his size was intimidating to most people; knew what they wanted when they hit on him, and he never liked to let anyone down. So he always played the role nature had given him. It had its perks, but he had longed to be on the receiving end for as long as he could remember.

And now that it was over, he had expected Gabriel to slide off the bed and get dressed but he remained and it was only when he felt fingers dancing on his back that he realised Gabriel had turned to look at him. 

“I never thought you to be a man of pillow talk,” Reinhardt mumbled, rubbing his face in the pillow, trying to shake off the embarrassment; trying to ignore the throbbing in his ass. 

“I’m not,” Gabriel said and he heard a laugh, enough to make him turn his head just in time to see a smile spread across Gabriel’s features. “Did you forget we’re in my room?”

Reinhardt’s eyes went wide and without thinking, he scrambled to sit up, his body pleading with him to stop, and Gabriel shared the similar thought as he moved to place a hand on him. He wasn't totally sure whether Gabriel was worried about him or his bed. Reinhardt knew he was big, knew he had a habit of breaking things, including beds.

“You don’t have to leave,” Gabriel finally chimed in, trying to ease Reinhardt back down but his body was tense, still self conscious about every scar on his body; each lump or loose part of skin enough to make him want to jump out of the bed to shove his body into clothes and hide it away. 

“You want me to hang around?” He asked, swallowing hard, worried about the fluids still dripping from his body making a mess of Gabriel’s sheets but his body refused to behave, his limbs awkwardly folded under himself as he remained upright. 

“You said I’m the only one you trust to experiment with like that,” Gabriel started,cocking his head to the side as he looked over at Reinhardt, unashamed of his own body despite having similar problems to Reinhardt, if not more so. “I feel like certain barriers come down once you’ve had someone’s dick inside you, or vice versa.”

Reinhardt considered Gabriel’s words for a moment before he allowed a snigger to escape. “I suppose you are right.”

“Damn right I am. Now, lie down and have a rest before we start round two,” Gabriel said with a nod as he patted the space next to him. “Why don't you tell me what else you’ve always wanted to do.”


End file.
